generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite
"Frostbite" is the sixth episode of season one of Generator Rex and the sixth of the overall series. It debuted on May 28, 2010. Overview Rex faces off against the Pack at a Providence base in the Arctic, while facing a possible nanite overload. Plot Absorbing the nanites from cured EVOs takes its toll on Rex, and he is taken to a remote Providence base in the Arctic codenamed "Paradise" to have the excess nanites extracted and stored. The base personnel are upset about the unscheduled visit, and Dr. Holiday has to threaten them to get Rex's treatment. While asleep during the procedure, Rex experiences a cryptic dream in which scientists are watching Rex play with an electronic puzzle and they suddenly turn into eerily familiar EVOs. When he wakes up after the procedure, Rex finds the base personnel unconscious, with Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo missing, and the Pack (Biowulf and Skalamander) outside. After burying the Pack in an avalanche, Rex goes back inside to find that Weaver, the chief technician, has been reactivating and selling Rex's extracted nanites to Van Kleiss. When Rex shows up unexpectedly, Weaver panics. Rex finds Six, Holiday, and Bobo locked up in a storeroom, and then Rex throws Weaver across the room. Weaver then threatens to open the tank containing the extracted nanites. He triggers the release accidentally while trying to make it look realistic, and mutates into a giant 50 foot high tentacled EVO with regenerative powers. Rex and Six fight Weaver while Holiday and Bobo try to get their transport moving before it falls into an opening trench in the ice. When Rex tries to cure Weaver, he taps into nanite communications frequencies and passes out from absorbing too many nanites. He later wakes up in "Purgatory", a backup Providence base in a desert, with no memory of hearing the nanites. As Bobo and Rex wander out onto the sand, Dr. Holiday tells Six about an odd nanite code that had appeared on the computer screen after she extracted Rex's nanites. Cast Errors * When Rex gets one of Skalamander's crystal shards at the top of his arm there is a rip, but seconds later his jacket is not ripped. * When Weaver tries to gas Rex, Rex passes out and the mask falls off of his face (without Weaver holding it in place). But in the next shot, the mask appears to be attached to Rex's face. * At the end of the episode, when Rex tries to cure Weaver, the straps on his goggles break and fall off his head. When he picks them up later, the straps are fixed. * When Holiday puts the mask to Rex's face, her hand is gloved. However, when the scene zooms out, she is not wearing anything on her hands. Trivia * This is the second episode that reveals information about Rex's past.﻿ The first is "The Day That Everything Changed", where Van Kleiss tells Rex that he and Rex were at Abysus during the Nanite Event. * This is the first time nanites control Rex. The second time is in "Divide By Six". * The EVOs Rex saw the scientists turn into bear a resemblance to the EVOs seen in Van Kleiss's garden during "The Day that Everything Changed". * Rex had no problem curing the Multi-faced EVO in "The Day That Everything Changed," but had a problem curing Weaver. **However, this may be because the man that turned EVO in The Day That Everything Changed had an average concentration of nanites, but Weaver absorbed most/all of Rex's excess nanites. Therefore, Rex was attempting to extract more nanites from Weaver than from the man in episode 1. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes